Angel Beat
by HiddenObsessions
Summary: Zoro has finally admitted to himself about how he feels about a certain cook, and a perfect opportunity presents itself for him to act upon it. Story better than summary. Explicit Yaoi, ZoroxSan


Before anything I want to give credit to the person who wrote this original story, who was Makoto Ajimiya. I do not own this plot. I don't own these characters, they are from the manga One Piece. This is a YAOI story, ZoroxSanji, and I believe is somewhat explicit.

As I mentioned, this is not my plot or storyline. The reason I wrote this is because I have a lot of smutty and awesome ideas for ZoroxSanji yaoi stories, but when I tried writing them, I realized that my lack of experience would make the best storyline, sound horrible. Therefore, this is a kind of exercise for me. However, if you truly love yaoi, don't just read this, go read the dj manga as well. You can find it on youtube, under the name "Angel Beat". You'll find it. The art is amazing.

So please tell me what you think, and how I can improve my writing so I can soon start on those original ZoroxSan stories!

* * *

><p>Angel Beat<p>

Zoro's deep voice rang out in the forest. "What? You want me to go with you? How old are you? Go by yourself." Usopp grumbled about how he might be attacked before walking off into the forest to relive himself. "Why would I want to go with _him,_" Zoro thought to himself, "That'd be wasting a perfect opportunity to spend some time here alone with the cook."

Zoro had finally admitted to himself, in some dark recess of his mind, that he had fallen for the blonde man, although he refused to show it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed said man standing up and walking in the opposite direction to where Usopp had gone.

"Huh?" he asked rather brusquely, "You need to take a leak too?"

"Well, yeah." Sanji answered.

"I'll come too" the swordsman said, getting to his feet.

"I don't need you to!" Sanji exclaimed angrily, "You totally misunderstood." Zoro ignored him. "Wha…why are you following me?" he questioned.

Zoro simply answered, "I need to go too." In his mind, he thought to himself, "Don't want to waste the opportunity to be with you of course."

Sanji sighed to himself. "I have a bad feeling about this," he thought. "In the middle of the night in the woods, anything can jump out, like centipedes or spiders or moths…."

-Flashback-

Earlier that day, during the meal, Usopp had commented out loud, "Come to think about it, that was so funny!" Sanji and Zoro had looked up from their meals in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Huh?" Zoro had mumbled.

"You know!" Usopp continued. "when we went in to the forest to look for the Southbird. The time when all those ridiculously big spiders and centipedes came falling down, and then Nami and Sanji started to…" His sentence was cut off as Sanji kicked him across the face. He then grabbed the marksman by his shirt with a menacing smile.

"ooh, that sounds like an interesting story, Usopp. Exactly what did I do? Huh?"

"No…nothing at all." Usopp stammered.

-End Flashback-

"Damn that bastard Usopp", Sanji thought, frowning. "If that idiot swordsman finds out about my cute little weakness, he'll make a fool out of me." Zoro followed behind, wondering what the blonde cook was thinking about that made him pout so unhappily.

"But…" he thought to himself. "That's a pretty cute pout…"

-A few minutes later on the way back to the campsite-

"Just keep cool" Sanji thought to himself, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. Suddenly, he noticed a blur of movement right in front of him. He froze, scared out of his wits as he stared at the large, hairy black spider that hung in front of his face. Unable to even speak in his fear, he tried to stammer out "spider" but failed miserably. In an attempt to get as far from the offending arachnid as possible, he jumped onto Zoro, latching onto him like a lifeline, his face a perfect expression of shock.

Zoro froze as well, trying hard not to breathe as he felt the cook's arms and legs wrapped around him. He quickly broke out of his stupor, regaining his usual expression as he asked, "What the hell are you doing?" His words broke Sanji out of his moment of shock. "Oh," he then noted. "It's a spider." After a moment's pause, he asked "you scared?"

Sanji jumped away from the swordsman, exclaiming, "Y…you've got to be kidding idiot!1 I'm not scared! It just startled me a bi…" His fierce disagreement was stopped abruptly as the first spider's cousin dropped and landed on his shoulder, followed by many distant relatives. Sanji screamed. "WAAAAAAGHH!" After the first initial of panic, he sat in fetal position on the ground. "Ha….?" He thought to himself. "Da…DAMN! I'm such an idiot!" An image of the usually stoic swordsman laughing hysterically at him flashed before his eyes. Glancing briefly up, he was surprised to see him with his usual nonchalant expression, staring at him wordlessly.

Zoro crossed the distance between them in two steps and quickly brushed the various centipedes and spiders off of the cook's head and shoulders. "Suddenly" he thought "I remember that kid Kunia's face." He noticed a slight movement on the chef's pink collar. "Ah" he said.

"Eh?" Sanji replied.

"A caterpillar, it went inside your shirt" he said, eyes wide and pointing at him.

"EHHHHH?" Sanji exclaimed, clawing at the back of his shirt. "Ta…Take it out! Take it out! Hurry!" he said, panicking.

"Shut up and have some patience" Zoro said, calmly pulling at Sanji's shirt and flicking the little fuzzy black caterpillar off.

"D…Did you get it?" Sanji asked nervously."

"No, not yet" Zoro lied, tugging at the back of the blond cook's collar.

"Hurry!"

"Where did it go" Zoro said, lifting up the back of his shirt and sliding his hand up Sanji's bare back. Knowing full and well that the caterpillar was long gone, he said "maybe up front", while quickly sliding his arm up his shirt, running his hand up Sanji's chest. Sanji jerked up in surprise, staring down wide-eyed at Zoro's arm.

"o…Oi…." Sanji tried to protest, a blush spreading quickly over his face.

"Maybe in here…" Zoro continued, reaching down into the band of Sanji's pants.

"Id…Wa…What are you doing?" Sanji stammered, as Zoro's hand started moving around beneath the band of his pants. "Uwaa….." His own arms twitched, unsure of what he should be doing in this type of situation.

"Just be quiet and wait so I can take it out" Zoro said, softly licking the back of the blonde cook's neck.

Sanji shivered slightly at the sensation, still futility trying to protest, "no…wai…" The slender cook's embarrassment and feeble attempts to resist only served to excite the swordsman even more.

-Zoro's flashback-

One of the village boys, Aki, called out to Kuina. She turned as she heard her name being called.

"I've got something cool" he said, hands behind his back.

"What?" she asked.

"Look!" he answered, throwing a double handful of worms, centipedes, and beetles at her.

"GYAHHH" she screamed, swatting the bugs away. "What are you doing!" she yelled, running after Aki, who ran away laughing.

A few minutes later, a few of the other village boys asked Aki, "Why do you always tease Kuina?"

He crossed his arms and turned away. "'Cause she's too cocky" he declared.

"Ohh I get it," one boy teased. "You like Kuina!"

Aki's face flushed red as he tried to stammer a denial, "Yo…you're wrong! Who'd like her!"

Zoro, who happened to be passing by at the moment, stared at Aki's nervous demeanor, concluding that he did indeed have a crush on Kuina.

Later that day, as he ate watermelon provided by the nice lady next door, he asked her, "If you like someone, why would you want to make them mad?"

The lady chuckled and said, "There will come a time when you will feel like that too. When that time comes, you will understand the feeling."

-end Zoro's flashback-

Sanji's pants and boxers had been tossed carelessly to the side. He sat, butt-naked pressed up against a tree trunk, face completely flushed and trembling. Zoro was crouched in front of him, strong hands forcing his legs apart as he buried his head between Sanji's legs, licking and sucking at the blonde cook's swollen erection.

"Wh…why did this happen…?" Sanji wondered out loud, voice trembling.

"This way of making him angry is a bit different" Zoro thought, absent-mindedly.

"Well" he said, "There's no bug here, so maybe it went in here" he added, kneading with two fingers that were buried deep within Sanji's opening.

Sanji, freaked out by the mere thought, screamed "It wouldn't go in there! Don't say such disgusting things!"

Zoro stared with the same blank expression as he flipped Sanji around so he was facing the tree, his ass toward himself. Trembling, Sanji gripped onto the trunk, stuttering "I…I don't believe you…bastard..".

"Well, Zoro said, lifting up the bottom edge of Sanji's shirt that had been covering part of his ass, "I'll take a look."

"No…Not there…!" Sanji spluttered out, as he twisted his head around to figure out what the green haired swordsman was doing. He was once again ignored as Zoro grabbed one firm buttock with his hand and began rimming the blonde cook's hole with his tongue, intrigued by how it twitched when it was brushed even gently. "Id…idiot…don't…" Sanji gasped, as his body shook and he gripped whatever he could tightly as the sensations ran through his body. His face pressed up against the tree trunk, he panted as he got closer and closer to his limit. His ignored erection gave a small splurt, and Zoro quickly grabbed it, sliding his hand up and down the wet shaft. "No…" he tried protesting, "…Let me go…." He once again lost his ability to make any noise other than moaning and panting as Zoro's tongue drove him past his limit, and the hand on his member stroked gently but firmly, getting him harder and wetter. Finally, he moaned loudly as his dick gave a splurt. He gasped for breath, sweat and saliva running down his chin, his whole body shaking. "Damn…" he managed to gasp out. Zoro, with the same stoic face, asked, "huh?" Sanji tried again, panting between words, "perverted…stupid….idiot…" He relaxed his body, sliding slightly down, face showing his exhaustion.

"This is a one time thing" Sanji said, "Tomorrow its back to normal."

"Stop thinking," Zoro answered, licking the scrapes that the tree had made on Sanji's back, "Stop making it a problem." "More importantly," he said, stopping to stare at the bright flowery pink shirt in front of him, "What were you thinking putting on these crazy clothes?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Sanji asked, trying to turn around so he could hear what Zoro was saying."

"Shut up" Zoro demanded, wrapping his arms tightly around the cook's chest, not allowing him to move from where they were. One hand slowly slid away as his head moved towards the blonde's ear, nibbling gently at it. "…I'm coming in.." he whispered. Sanji glanced backwards, an apprehensive look across his beet-red face.

Zoro, who had already pulled out his sizeable cock, hard after hearing Sanji's erotic moaning, quickly entered Sanji in one swift motion. Sanji cried out, hands once again grabbing at the trunk of the tree that he was pressed against for support.

"So…tight" Zoro said, already gasping.

Sanji turned his head back, eyes wet and almost whispered, "Not…this way."

"Hah?" Zoro said. "Don't tell me he's going to back out now…" he thought to himself.

"Be…because I can't see your face…" Sanji finished.

"…Wait a second" Zoro said, pulling out. Sanji moaned loudly as he felt Zoro move. He then found himself quickly flipped around, arms wrapped around Zoro's neck. He looked up at Zoro's finally grinning face. "Me too," Zoro said, "I want to see how stupid your face looks when you come."

"wha…?" Sanji complained, "Basta…" The rest of his insult was cut off as Zoro once again thrust deep into him. "Hyaaa" he cried out, as he felt Zoro's thick cock deep within him, stretching him out.

"This alright?" Zoro teasingly asked. Sanji answered the question with a passionate moan, and grabbed Zoro's face, pressing it to his. He sloppily open-mouth kissed him, gasping out his name.

"Ah….ah" the blonde cook suddenly started to spasm, "I'm going to…"

"Ugh…" Zoro gasped as well, "me too…"

Sanji grasped at the swordsman's wide back as he moaned and groaned loudly as they both came. They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment, regaining their breath and slowing down their heartrate.

"So…" Sanji asked dryly. "and where is that caterpillar?"

Zoro started, as all thoughts had slipped from his mind. "Ah…" he stalled, "there?" he said, pointing down at Sanji's penis.

"Stop kidding around you perverted marimo!" Sanji fumed. Zoro stared blankly as yet another black spider dropped onto Sanji's shoulder. Feeling the slight pressure, Sanji slowly turned his head anxiously. He screamed.

-The Next Morning-

"What happened, Sanji?" Chopper asked. "Why is your neck red?"

"I was just stung by a caterpillar, a green colored bastard." Sanji said, smoking his morning cigarette. "Damn. This is all that 'today anything goes" bastard's fault." He fumed to himself, glancing at Zoro who was sitting "guiltily" off to the side.

Zoro was actually sitting alone daydreaming about the night before. "I should do that again sometime soon," he thought.

* * *

><p>So please tell me what you think, not so much about the plot, because as I mentioned before, it isn't mine, and I gave credit to the original author up there. Rather, I just want to know what you all think about the writing style, because I wanted some practice before I can develop all those lovely ZoroxSanji ideas I have! So please review!<p> 


End file.
